Light And Dark
by redsneakers
Summary: a small glimpse of life of Bellatrix and Hermione from the eyes of a student OC years after the final battle. Semi-AU, I suppose. Pure fluff Bellamione oneshot.


**A/N: Hello :) This is my first time writing for this fandom so I do hope that I don't mess up with the characters. I don't have a beta and English is not my first language; if there are any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes, please be kind and point it out to me so I can fix them.**

**This is an AU and a complete fluff, set around 19 years after the Final Battle with an OC point of view.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, sadly; I'm just playing with other people's food ;) **

**Hold on tight to the broom and have a safe ride *bows***

* * *

Light and dark. I cannot think of better words to describe the two.

"What about 'fierce' and 'calm'?" my friend once suggested and I remember shaking my head; it just doesn't fit. Yes, there is no denying that the dark always appears fiercer than the light – I know better, though. The light can be as fierce as its polar opposite when it came to the right reasons; I guess it is just a matter of the ability (or will, for that matter) of concealing all those fierceness behind the polite smiles and sweet attitude.

Light and dark; I'd say it's fitting for the two – it even matches their complexions.

Professor Granger with her soft brown hair and the eyes that always seem to smile never falter to make everyone feel at home; feel welcomed. She has that magical ability – for lack of better word – to calm anyone with just a tilt of her head. It's no wonder that she's always surrounded by a group of students, even those that aren't in her House. The fact that she is as firm as Headmistress McGonagall in terms of class discipline doesn't seem to make a difference. Everyone is drawn to her like bees to honey.

And here she is; her polar opposite, Professor Black - see? She even lives her name. Every student knows her. Every student _fears_ her, to be exact. She is as dangerous as it can be; most student avoid her at all cost – and she doesn't seem to care at all. I think she enjoys the fear – oh yes, the gleam in her eyes when she sees students cowering as she walks down the hall shows it. It amuses me to no ends that some students even recognise the clicks of her boots and scramble away before they actually see her.

Curious, really, how the two can get along with each other as they are totally different in every sense of the word. They sit side by side on the dining hall and are often seen walking together to Hogsmeade at times. If the rumours I heard from other students are true – that both of them were on the different sides during the Second Wizarding War – then I have more reasons to be curious. Fraternising with the enemy is not something that I can comprehend, although I'm always taught that sometimes things are not like they seem to be.

Light and dark – I repeat the three words often; more often now than before.

Professor Granger isn't partial to one House – she is the Head of Gryffindor; she gives and reduces points as deserved although I suspect that the most points she takes is from Slytherin. It makes sense, though: who in their right minds would set fire to a student's robe while in Professor Granger's class? Or who on earth would even _try_ to hex the Professor while she has her back to us class? (The latter incident, I found out some time later, was one of Professor Black's doings – their argument in the hall was a spectacle I will never forget).

Professor Black, though, is a really different matter; she is by far the most infuriating teacher I've ever known. As the Head of Slytherin House, she pampers those little snakes very much. She gives them points for the silliest things such as coming to class on time. She ignores Gryffindors, terrorises Hufflepuffs, and gives hard time to Ravenclaws when they don't grasp her teaching quickly ("Aren't you supposed to be the smart ones?" she always mocks).

Her DADA classes are always full of surprises. She lets her students practice all the jinxes they know (of course the three Unforgivables are out of the question) in class and she even encourages them to create their own hexes and counter-hexes to try in class. Needless to say that Madam Pomfrey is one of those who object this method of teaching, given that she is the one who has to deal with injured students. I know that the Headmistress and Professor Granger often warn her about this, but of course it all falls to deaf ears. I don't get the reason why the Headmistress decided to hire her in the first place.

Light and dark – how very true but oh how very wrong.

There are times when I cannot discern the light from the dark.

"Life isn't always black and white, child," that was what Professor Granger said when I asked her one day, "Sometimes the line gets blurry and you don't know what is right and what is wrong and all you can do is trust your instincts and hope that you make the right choices."

I didn't understand it then. And so I mustered all the courage I had to find the other half – Professor Black – and asked her the same question.

"That's a stupid question," she barked at me like she always does whenever someone dares ask her a superficial query, "And to think that you're a Ravenclaw? How very disappointing. Go ask the Headmistress for another go under the Sorting Hat!" She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

Her words hurt and it took months for me to conclude that maybe, _maybe_, she doesn't understand either. She's just human, after all.

Yes, there are times when the line between the light and the dark is so vague – like now.

I cannot tear my eyes from them: light and dark – dancing in each other's arms in the Great Hall, oblivious to their surroundings. Professor Granger is leaning against Professor Black and they are smiling at each other. It's a beautiful view and I just don't have enough words to describe it. I glance at other students – the older ones have their eyes on them while still dancing and the younger ones like me just gape at the sight. Their awe is understandable, truly, for who would have thought? The two professors are known to be taunting and quarrelling most of the time. Yet here they are, laughing heartily like there's only the two of them in the world.

It's both confusing and comforting for some reasons and I can't help but smile at them from afar, knowing perfectly well that they aren't aware of my staring.

...

Light and dark. Summer and winter. The line is getting blurrier as the year pass by and I begin to think of other words for the two. But it has to wait until later, I suppose.

Hogwarts Express has come to its full stop in King's Cross Station and I jump eagerly out of the compartment, ready for the summer holiday to start – my first summer holiday from school!

It doesn't take me long to spot her, the light. Professor Granger is busy talking with some people and from the glimpse of red hair I see, I know she's talking to the Weasleys. I look away and am startled when I bump into someone.

Professor Black raises her eyebrows at me and I swallow hard, expecting her to take points from my house for being a clumsy little girl. Even without looking, I know some nosy students are staring at us. I blush. But then I see her dark brown eyes soften and I remember that we're not at school.

"Hello, Mother," I whisper softly, but loud enough to draw gasps of shock from those nosy people. Suffice to say that I have been doing a great job hiding who I am at school even with my surname glaring at them on my robes and books.

"Welcome home, Dru," comes the reply with a peck on my cheek. Professor Black – no, Mother, now that we're out of school – smiles at me. I let her take my hand in her warm one to lead me to her other half – her light, my other mother.

It's been a year since I last call them 'Mother' and I'll have a full summer to call them that to my heart's content before it's back to Professor Black and Professor Granger next September.

My name is Druella Granger Black. I'm a Ravenclaw – the blurry line between the light of Gryffindor and the darkness of Slytherin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the ride *hands out brownies in case someone is traumatised (take one anyway if you aren't)***


End file.
